


Harry Dresden, Cursed? Yes. Pirate? No.

by Shesfineshesnarrating



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesfineshesnarrating/pseuds/Shesfineshesnarrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Entry for circe_tigana's back in 2003<br/>"Appease the Heathen Gods" Challenge. Yes, I am insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Dresden, Cursed? Yes. Pirate? No.

As the only wizard in the Chicago phone book I'm bound to see some wierd things. Like a Cloro-feind attacking a Walmart or a Duel with a pissed off Vampire in the middle of Wrigley field.  
What I didn't expect to see or find is piece a cursed Aztec Gold hanging around the neck of my best friends eldest daughter. "Ok, Molly. Tell me one more time where you got that." She rolled her eye's at me and sighed "Fine, I picked it up at an estate sale in Oak Park. So old lady croaked and her kids we're selling off her stuff. She was Origanally from the Caribbean, S'ppoused to be real Pirate gold too."  
"Molly. Can I have it?"  
"No! It's cool! PLUS I spent 3 months allowance for this."  
I reached in my duster for my wallet and pulled out a couple of fifties "If I give you this can I have it?" she glanced from the coin around her neck to the money in my hand. "SURE!" She yanked the chain and it came loose tossing it to me she grabbed the money and ran. Sighing I ran the pad of my thumb over the gold skull and shivered. You could almost feel the evil pouring off this thing. I turned and left Michael's house I wonder where one would find a cursed pirate in Chicago....


End file.
